Sebuah Syarat
by shianata55
Summary: Naruto diprediksi tidak akan lulus oleh Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke selaku kepala sekolah membuat sebuah syarat khusus untuk Naruto untuk lulus. Warn: YAOI, LEMON, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, oneshoot


"Kamu tahu kenapa kamu dipanggil ke sini?"

Naruto menatap kepala sekolah di depannya ini. Menelan ludah. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Sepertinya... di ujian kelulusan kemarin... kau tidak lulus, Namikaze-san..."

Jantung Naruto terasa mencelos. Badannya langsung mati rasa. "Se-se-serius, Pak Kepala Sekolah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Rasanya mau menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hn."

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Dia menatap lantai sambil memikirkan beberapa jam ke depan. Saat pulang, ia memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia tidak lulus. Kushina pasti langsung mengomel panjang lebar dan menyita PS4 juga seluruh game miliknya. Lalu kakaknya pasti akan mengomelinya karena tidak becus belajar di sekolah. Lalu Naruto menangis dan Kyuubi akan memeluknya menenangkannya. Setelah itu ayahnya datang dan memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Esoknya, seisi sekolah akan tahu kalau ia tidak lulus dan akan membully-nya.

 _Jashin-sama... cobaan macam apa ini?_ Batin Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, aku bisa memberimu 'bantuan'...," lanjut kepala sekolah SMP Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto langsung mendongak menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" _But, it's not free_ ," kata Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sayangnya Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari seringaian Uchiha ini.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun, Pak! Demi lulus!" kata Naruto langsung berdiri dengan senyum yakinnya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang bilang." Sasuke yang tadinya duduk senderan di kursinya, menjadi duduk sambil menopang dagunya. "Lepas semua bajumu, Namikaze-san."

Naruto melotot ke arah Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sebuah Syarat** by shianata55

 **NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair: Sasunaru, slight Itakyuu

Warn: **Yaoi, BL, BxB** , typo, **lemon** , Headmaster!Sasuke, Student!Naru, abal-abal, berdasarkan sebuah kisah nyata yang pernah Author dengar!

Summary: Naruto diprediksi tidak akan lulus oleh Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke selaku kepala sekolah membuat sebuah syarat khusus untuk Naruto untuk lulus.

Note: Naruto 15 tahun, Sasuke 21 tahun, Kyuubi 26 tahun, Itachi 27 tahun.

* * *

"S-sebentar! Ap-apa maksud Bapak!?" seru Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. "Aku tentu saja menolak!"

"Baiklah. Berarti kau TIDAK AKAN lulus," sahut Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada dua kata. "Silahkan keluar."

"E-eh!? J-jangan dong, Pak! Aku nggak mau diomelin Kaasan!" seru Naruto.

"Kalau mau lulus, lakukan apa yang kukatakan," kata Sasuke tajam.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Y-yah, pilihan lain nggak ada, Pak?"

"Oke. Kau nggak lul—"

"IYA IYA! AKU LAKUKAN!" jerit Naruto spontan dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto dengan gerakan kaku membuka jas _gakuran-_ nya. Lalu dia membuka kemeja putihnya. Kemudian dengan pelan dia membuka kaus kuning sebagai dalamannya.

"Su-sudah," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah seorang uke sejati. Wajah merah, menatap malu-malu, dan berusaha menutupi badannya.

Sasuke mati-matian untuk tidak mimisan di tempat. Lihat saja betapa mulusnya kulit tan seorang Namikaze Naruto! Astaga, ini baru _topless_! Bagaimana dengan yang dibawah sana? Sasuke tidak kuat membayangkan.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Kubilang, lepas SEMUA bajumu!" Nada bicara Sasuke naik satu oktaf. Padahal itu untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak merape Naruto di tempat.

Naruto keringat dingin. "Nanti saya kedinginan, Pak...," kilahnya.

"Oke, kau tidak lu—"

Naruto spontan membuka celananya. Hanya tersisa sebuah _boxer_ polos berwarna kuning cerah yang melekat menutupi kemaluannya. Wajah Naruto sudah super merah menahan malu. Ia ragu-ragu melepas kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"K-Kepala Sekolah... s-serius nih?" Naruto menelan ludah, susah payah melirik pria berambut raven itu.

"Sejak kapan aku bercanda?" sahut Sasuke datar. Padahal dalam hati ia menjerit-jerit kegirangan. "Cepat lepas atau kau tidak akan lulus?"

" _Hai'!_ " Naruto akhirnya melepas _boxer_ itu. Dipelupuk matanya sudah tampak air mata. Setelah lepas, Naruto bersusah payah menutupi juniornya dengan badan bergetar.

Sasuke menatap tubuh polos Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu Sasuke memoto Naruto.

"K-kok di foto sih!?" protes Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia kemudian menyuruh Naruto memakai semua bajunya kembali dan mengusirnya dari ruangannya.

 _Well_ , Sasuke sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Bersama foto telanjang Naruto tentu saja.

* * *

" _Tadaima..._." dengan lesu, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang cukup familiar terdapat di rak sepatu. "Itachi-nii lagi mampir ya?" gumamnya.

"Oh, Naru-chan? _Okaeri_." Baru saja disebut, Itachi muncul dari ruang tengah dengan senyum tipis. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Nggak papa. Aku cuman capek doang," jawab Naruto tersenyum lima jari andalannya. "Itachi-nii makan malam disini?"

"Begitulah. Kushina-san mengundangku makan malam," jawab pacar kakaknya itu sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. "Ukh, kau bau. Mandi dulu sana!"

Naruto nyengir. "Iya iya! Hehehe..." Naruto mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh tas. Naruto kemudian ke kamarmandi.

 _Sialan_ , dengus Naruto memeluk lututnya di _bathup_ yang penuh dengan air hangat. Masih terpikir Sasuke dikepalanya. _Kepala sekolah sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Nyebelin! Rese'! Bangke! Cabul! Mesum! Pedofil! (*!))! *( & ":(! _ Sungut Naruto meruntuki Sasuke. _Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan menonjok wajah tampannya itu!_

Setelah puas meruntuki Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke ruang tengah. Disana sudah ada Itachi dan Minato yang menunggu makan malam.

"Oh, sudah mandi, Naru?" Itachi menengok pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kyuu-nii kemana?" tanyanya sambil merebahkan diri ke sofa disamping Minato.

"Lagi masak bareng Kaasan," jawab Minato tersenyum.

"Wah, bakalan pesta nih," kata Naruto nyengir. Mengingat bahwa Kyuubi sangat jago masak walaupun jarang. Sekalinya masak, satu meja makan penuh dengan masakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Naru?" tanya Minato. "Bukannya kalau sudah ujian kelulusan, libur ya?"

Naruto mendadak sebal. Sekolah, ya Uchiha Sasuke. Si kepala sekolah mesum yang memintanya bugil untuk syarat kelulusan padanya. _Hell!_

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto singkat.

Minato dan Itachi menaikkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Naruto menjawab singkat seperti itu, pasti ada apa-apa. Tapi untuk menghargai jawaban Naruto yang jelas sedang tidak suka dengan tema sekolah, mereka mengganti topik.

"Waduh, kayaknya seru banget nih, obrolan pria!" Kushina tiba-tiba nimbrung. "Tapi sayangnya makan malam sudah siap. Mau makan sekarang, nggak?"

"Mau!" Naruto, Minato dan Itachi spontan menghampiri meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Cuci tangan dulu!" Kyuubi memukul tangan Naruto yang hendak mengambil sebuah _karaage_. Naruto hanya nyengir kuda dan berlari ke wastafel.

Setelah cuci tangan, kelima orang itu duduk di sisi-sisi meja. Kemudian mereka berdoa dan memulai makan malam.

* * *

 _Tok tok tok..._ Pintu kamar Naruto di ketuk pelan. Naruto yang malas membukakan pintu hanya diam sambil memainkan PS-nya.

 _Tok tok tok!_ Pintu kamarnya kembali di ketuk dengan suara lebih keras. Naruto bergeming.

 _BRAK!_ Dan pintu kamar Naruto di dobrak.

"BOCAH! KALO ADA YANG NGETUK PINTU, BUKAIN PINTUNYA DONG!" teriak Kyuubi, selaku pelaku pendobrakan, menjewer Naruto.

"Aaahh! Aduduh!" rintih Naruto meringis. "Sakit, Kyuu-nii!"

"Terserahlah!" Kyuubi akhirnya melepaskan Naruto, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur Naruto.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya, Kyuubi membuka suara.

"Kau... ada apa?"

"Huh? Apanya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kata Chi, kau sepertinya ada masalah," lanjut Kyuubi. "Sepertinya di sekolah, kau ada masalah parah ya? Apa kau diganggu teman-temanmu? Dibully? Nilaimu jeblok?"

Naruto menelan ludah. "Nggak papa, Kyuu-nii. Aku nggak diapa-apain. Kiba dan yang lain baik padaku," jawab Naruto.

"Nah!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba menunjuk Naruto. "Aku mungkin bisa memercayain 'apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa-apa'. Tapi, kau bilang 'aku nggak diapa-apainn', berarti kau diapa-apain!"

Wajah Naruto berubah pucat. _Game-_ nya langsung _game-over._ "A-apa maksudmu, Kyuu-nii! Sudah kubilang, aku nggak diapa-apain!" seru Naruto.

Kyuubi membuat wajah tidak percaya. Lalu dia melotot menyeramkan. "BUKA BAJUMU SEKARANG!" Kyuubi membuka kaus yang dipakai Naruto.

"GYAAA! KYUU-NII CABULL! KAASAN! TOLONG NARU!" jerit Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuubi.

.

"Nggak ada bekas apa-apa...," gumam Kyuubi setelah puas menelanjangi Naruto. "Nggak ada bau-bau aneh..."

"K-kan sudah kubilang!" seru Naruto segera memakai baju dan celananya kembali.

Kyuubi hanya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Kau benar-benar nggak di apa-apain, Naru? Apa perlu kubilang pada si Pantat Ayam untuk menjagamu?"

"Si Pantat Ayam?" Naruto menengok pada Kyuubi. Kebiasaan kakaknya yang membuat julukan pada orang-orang. Misalkan Itachi, Kyuubi memanggilnya 'Keriput'. Atau sahabat Naruto, Kiba, dipanggil 'Puppy', yang juga diikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Itu lho, adiknya Chi," jawab Kyuubi.

"Itachi-nii punya adik?!" seru Naruto tak percaya.

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Kepala Sekolah SMP Konoha. Apa kau tidak tahu? Lho, memangnya aku belum bilang ya?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. _Itachi-nii... dengan Uchiha Sasuke... kakak-adik?! Sifatnya beda banget! Matanya memang mirip, tapi semua Uchiha 'kan matanya sama!_ Inner Naruto menjerit. _Itachi-nii baik, pintar, dan bersahabat! Tapi Sasuke itu nyebelin, cabul, mesum, pedofil, dan jahat!_

"...ru? Naru! Oi! Naruto!" Kyuubi menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"E-eh? Iy-iya apa, Kyuu-nii?" gagap Naruto.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Aku akan benar-benar menyuruh Si Pantat Ayam mengawasimu selama di sekolah," kata Kyuubi beranjak dari kasur Naruto.

"J-jangan, Kyuu-nii! Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!" seru Naruto menarik celana Kyuubi. Saking kerasnya, celana Kyuubi sampai turun alias melorot.

Hening.

"DASAR BODOH!" Kyuubi menjitak Naruto keras.

"SAKITT!"

"NARU, KYUU, JANGAN TERIAK MALAM-MALAM!"

* * *

Sabtu pagi yang indah. Seindah mimpi Naruto, makan ramen Ichiraku sepuasnya karena memenangkan undian. Tapi tidak seindah dibangunin Kushina, karena pasti sendok sayur melayang ke kepalanya.

Kushina memang tidak pernah membiarkan anak-anaknya bangun siang. Kushina ingin anak-anaknya disiplin dengan bangun pagi, meskipun hari libur. Tidak peduli baru tidur sejam atau setengah jam, pokoknya, jam enam sudah harus bangun.

Setelah bangun, mengganti bajunya dan sarapan, Naruto mendapat SMS dari nomor tak dikenal. Naruto pun membuka SMS itu.

 **From: 0xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Datanglah ke apartemenku jam 1. Atau kusebar fotomu.** _ **Click here for see the image.**_

 **Apartemen Anu, lantai 6 no. 69**

"SIALAN!" jerit Naruto membuat Itachi, Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi menengok padanya.

"Kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Minato heran.

Sadar tengah berada di ruang tengah, Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya. "Ah, eh, nggak papa, Tousan. _Game_ -nya _game-over_ ," kilah Naruto nyengir. "Erm, aku ke kamarku dulu."

"Kau benar nggak papa, Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, dan ngibrit ke kamarnya. _Kepala Sekolah sialan!_ Runtuk Naruto. "Aku akan membunuhmu nanti!" desis Naruto merah padam melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Foto telanjangnya.

* * *

Naruto menatap pintu berwarna putih di depannya ini. Di sebelah pintu terdapat sebuah plat nama dan nomor apartemen. _Uchiha – 69_. Kemudian diliriknya jam di hp miliknya. Jam 12.57.

 _Tiga menit lagi..._ , gumam Naruto menelan ludah. Seingatnya, Itachi adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Jadi kemungkinan besar adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke, juga sama. Naruto memilih datang lebih awal.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke menyuruhnya datang. Apalagi dengan ancaman foto itu. Juga... kenapa dirumahnya? Kenapa tidak disekolah saja? Atau kenapa nggak sekalian hari Senin saja? Tapi kalau sekarang, berarti ini super penting 'kan?

Saat pukul satu siang tepat, Naruto memencel bel tiga kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dan tampaklah Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Masuk."

 _Dingin banget nih orang!_ Batin Naruto. Dengan gugup, dia pun masuk ke dalam apartemen. "P-permisi..." setelah melepas sepatunya, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang tengah.

"Silahkan duduk dimana saja," kata Sasuke mempersilahkan. Kemudian Sasuke pergi ke dapur.

Naruto menurut. Dia pun duduk di sofa. Selagi menunggu Sasuke, Naruto memperhatikan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan 6x7 dicat putih susu. Terdapat televisi mewah, sebuah lemari buku, rak berisi miniatur mobil-mobil jadul, dua buah sofa, meja kecil, dan sebuah buket bunga.

 _Buket bunga?_ Batin Naruto heran. "Pasti dari fansnya," gumam Naruto. Mengingat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah kepala sekolah dengan jutaan fans dari seluruh Jepang termasuk murid-muridnya sendiri. Sasuke sangat tampan, apalagi salah satu Uchiha, klan pemilik perusahaan elektronik, obat-obatan, persenjataan negara, dan lainnya, yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku dibantu Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan dua buah mug ditangannya. Sasuke kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto segelas.

"Ah, _arigatou_ ," kata Naruto menerima gelas itu. Aroma _mocca_ menguap. Naruto meminum kopi tersebut.

Hening. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke sih memang agak pasif, tapi Naruto yang nggak pasif agak bingung mau membicarakan apa.

"Err... Bapak kenapa menyuruh saya kesini?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya. "Satu, panggil aku Sasuke saat hanya kita berdua," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya heran.

"Hmm... Sasuke-san?"

"Dua, aku ingin kau 'melayaniku'," lanjut Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Melayani? Melayani apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin memperbudakku!? Sial! Seharusnya aku memang tidak datang!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Dasar _Dobe..._ "

"A-apa!? Kau _Teme!_ Jangan seenaknya memanggilku bodoh, bodoh!" seru Naruto yang tidak suka dipanggil bodoh.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang memanggil orang lain bodoh, idiot!" balas Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto merah padam menahan marah. "Huh! Teme sialan!" sungut Naruto.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau duduk disini," kata Sasuke menepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda? Di pangkuanmu?" tanya Naruto menelan ludah.

"Kau mau kusebar foto ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan hpnya dan menunjukan foto aib Naruto. Yeah, foto telanjangnya.

"AAAHH!" jerit Naruto panik. Wajahnya memerah. "Hentikan! B-baiklah! Aku akan duduk dipangkuanmu!"

Dengan setengah hati, Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, menghadap Sasuke. Mata _sapphire-_ nya menatap sinis mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Tapi lama-lama, Naruto menyadari betapa indahnya manik malam milik Sasuke itu. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat mata _sapphire_ yang sangat jernih.

Sasuke diam-diam melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto.

"Naruto...," panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Akhirnya dia menyadari betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. "Ap—"

Sasuke mencium Naruto. Naruto melongo. Sasuke menyadari itu dan mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka mulut Naruto dan mengajak lidah Naruto bergulat.

Selama beberapa detik, Naruto masih melongo. Namun akhirnya dia sadar dan memberontak. Sayangnya, _good kisser_ seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto lepas begitu saja. Lengan Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

"Nnngh..." _Hell! Suara aneh apa itu!?_ Batin Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari desahannya sendiri.

"Sasu... ngh..." Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke cuek saja dengan Naruto yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Sasuke asyik mengabsen gigi Naruto, bergulat dengan lidah Naruto, menggigit pelan bibir Naruto, dan menghisap saliva Naruto yang terasa mocca.

"Nangh..."

Sasuke akhirnya melepas ciuman hot itu. Jalur saliva pun terbentuk. Naruto yang lemas langsung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Temehh...," Naruto mendesah kembali saat Sasuke menjilat dan mengigiti cuping telinganya.

Desahan Naruto mengeras saat jilatan Sasuke turun ke lehernya. Sasuke juga memberikan kecupan dan gigit-gigitan kecil di leher Naruto. Sementara tangannya mulai merayap ke balik baju Naruto.

"J-jangan...," Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangan Sasuke memelintir _nipple_ Naruto, menekan-nekannya juga.

"Kau mengeras, Dobe," bisik Sasuke kemudian mengigit cuping Naruto.

"Hentik-khhann...," desah Naruto. Seperti kata Sasuke, junior Naruto berdiri, menyesaki celana _training_ Naruto.

" _Well,_ sepertinya kita langsung ke _point_ penting." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto menjadi memunggunginya. Tangan kiri Sasuke menyelip ke celana Naruto.

"A-aahh!" Naruto meringis ketika miliknya di genggam Sasuke. "Sas'ke... nngh!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak puas dengan posisi seperti ini, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto menjadi nungging. Naruto meremas erat sofa Sasuke dengan desahan tertahan. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke mulai beraksi.

Dilepas dan dibuang sembarangan celana _training_ Naruto. Lalu Sasuke mengambil _lubricant_ dan mengoleskannya di sekitar lubang Naruto. Meratakannya sejenak sekaligus meremas pantat mulus Naruto.

"AAKH!" teriak Naruto tertahan saat jari telunjuk Sasuke masuk ke lubangnya. "S-s-sakit..." Naruto meremas sofa erat-erat. "Hen-ti-khaannh..."

"Mana bisa berhenti kalau sudah sampai sini, Dobe Sayang," Sasuke mencium Naruto kembali. Lalu menggigit leher Naruto.

"Ahh... ngh... ah... Sas-Sasukeh...-sanh... ngh," desah Naruto. "Aku m-mau kelu— AHH~"

Baru juga ingin bilang, sperma Naruto langsung keluar dan mengotori tangan juga sofa hitam itu. Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto masih mengatur napasnya dengan wajah super merah.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto lagi, menghadap Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia tidak berani sekaligus malu menatap Uchiha bungsu. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Air mata sudah dipelupuk matanya.

Sasuke mencengkram dagu Naruto, memaksa wajah Naruto menatapnya. "Tatap aku, Dobe."

"S-sakit, Teme!" rintih Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram dagunya. "S... sa-sakit..." Naruto menatap Sasuke memelas. Wajah merah, air mata yang sudah menetes.

 _Astaga..._ , batin Sasuke. Baru kali ini rasanya Sasuke merasa kasihan—yah biasanya dia tega pada orang lain. Tapi... ya ampun... manisnya! Sasuke merasa bersyukur memilih Namikaze Naruto. Sayangnya, nafsu Sasuke lebih besar dari rasa kasihannya.

Sasuke pun mencium Naruto. Tapi tidak pakai lidah, hanya menempelkan bibir saja. singkat tapi bagi Naruto entah mengapa penuh arti. Naruto merasa Sasuke sedang menenangkannya, meyakinkan kalau yang sedang ia lakukan itu baik-baik saja.

"Lanjut ya?" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Bak terhipnotis, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dia membiarkan dua jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Meskipun tubuh Naruto sempat memberikan reaksi terkejut karena tak biasa.

"Sa-Sa-Sas'keh... ah.. ukh... 'Sukeeh! Ahh!"

Nafsu Sasuke memuncak. Junior Sasuke sudah berdiri sempurna. Sasuke menatap Naruto boleh-masuk-ya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi dia mengangguk kecil. Sasuke agak kaget tapi dia langsung mencium Naruto _hot_. Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti alur Sasuke karena ini pengalaman pertamanya.

"KUH! ARGH!" Naruto menjambak rambut _raven_ Sasuke saat sebuah benda tumpul masuk ke lubangnya. "S-Sa-Sasu... s-sakit..." Naruto mencakar punggung Sasuke. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Rasanya melayang, ngilu, dan sakit.

"Naruto... lubangmu... ngh... sempit..." Sasuke mencium Naruto agar pikiran Naruto pindah. Setelah agak tenang, Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggul Naruto.

"Ngh! Nh! Nnh!" Naruto mulai menangis. Rasa ngilu dan sakit itu bertambah. Meski Sasuke sedang menciumnya, tetap saja rasanya seperti di layani dua sisi. Atas dan bawah. "Sasu-nghh! Ahn..."

"Sebentar lagi, Naru-" bisik Sasuke.

"Ah anh.. ah... ah... aku mau kelu-arh...," Naruto mencakar punggung Sasuke erat-erat. "Angh... Sasu-Sasukeeh... 'Suke..."

"Narutoh... Nhar... Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto.

"S-S-Sas- ak-aku..."

"Ssstt... kita... keluarnya bareng-bareng, oke?" Sasuke menjilat cuping telinga Naruto. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin di percepat.

"Sas-Sa-SA-SASUKE!"

"N-Naruto!"

Keduanya keluar dan berteriak nama disaat yang bersamaan. Sofa tersebut pun kotor dengan cairan putih lengket. Begitupula dengan lubang Naruto. Sasuke nyengir sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto sendiri menjitak Sasuke. Keduanya kemudian berciuman kembali.

.

 **In other side**...

Pukul delapan malam, Kyuubi mencak-mecak kesal. Adik imutnya belum pulang. Padahal sudah lewat jam makan malam. Biasanya Naruto tidak akan melewatkan makan malam. Kyuubi tidak habis pikir. Naruto tadi setelah makan siang izin pada Kushina pergi entah kemana. Kyuubi tahu, malam ini malam minggu. Mungkin saja Naruto pergi bersama Kiba, Gaara dan teman-temannya ke _game center_. Tapi Naruto tidak izin untuk pulang terlambat!

"Ng, Kyuu... Tousan tahu kau khawatir, tapi Naruto sudah 15 tahun lho. Mungkin dia lagi main sama teman-temannya," kata Minato yang agak terganggu akan kegiatan bolak-balik Kyuubi dari dapur ke teras depan karena gelisah.

"Tousan! Ini bukan zaman dimana Tousan bisa keliling dunia dengan selamet! Ini zaman yang cakep dikit embat!" seru Kyuubi tidak jelas.

"Naruto sudah 15 tahun. Dia sebentar lagi kelas 1 SMA. Dia pasti bisa jaga diri, Kyuu." Itachi membela calon mertuanya.

"Lima belas tahun kau bilang!? Dua minggu yang lalu saja Naruto hampir diculik om-om pedo! Aku tahu wajahnya manis dan imut, tapi dia belum boleh disentuh siapapun! Langkahi mayatku baru bisa sentuh Naru-chan!" seru Kyuubi histeris. "Dan, kau Keriput! Kenapa kau masih disini!? Tadi sore kau bilang mau pulang!?"

"Yah... setelah dipikir-pikir, di rumah nggak ada orang. Tousan lagi di Suna, Kaasan lagi di Kiri, Sasuke lagi di apartemennya. Jadi mendingan aku nginep lagi. Kushina-san dan Minato-san juga setuju saja," sahut Itachi menyeringai. Lalu dia mendekati Kyuubi dan berbisik, " _Well_ , nanti malam siap-siap ya..."

Wajah Kyuubi berubah merah. "K-Keriput Sialan!" jerit Kyuubi menjitak Itachi.

 _Drrttt... drrtt..._ Minato yang asyik melihat Itachi menggoda putra sulungnya dikagetkan dengan hpnya yang bergetar. Minato buru-buru melihat siapa yang menelpon. "Oh! Naruto!" Kyuubi dan Itachi langsung menengok pada Minato.

" _Loudspeaker,_ Tousan!" pinta Kyuubi bersiap mengomeli Naruto.

Minato mengangguk. " _Moshimoshi,_ Naru-chan?" sapa Minato.

 _"Ng,_ moshimoshi, _Tousan... Erm, maaf Naru hari ini nginep di rumah temen,"_ kata Naruto dengan suara agak parau.

"Lho kenapa?" tanya Minato mengode pada Kyuubi agar diam dulu.

" _Itu... er, kaki Naru keseleo. Rumah temen Naru agak jauh dari rumah. Jadi temen Naru ngajakin Naru nginep aja,"_ jawab Naruto.

"Apa perlu Tousan kesana?" tanya Minato agak khawatir.

" _Nggak perlu! Eh, maksudku... ya memang nggak perlu sih. P-pokoknya aku nginep ya!_ " Jawab Naruto buru-buru.

"Hm... yaudah deh," sahut Minato tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, Kyuu mau bicara nih."

" _Eh tung—"_

"Nginep di rumah siapa?" tanya Kyuubi dingin setelah merampas hp Minato.

" _Di rumah K-Kiba..."_

"Jangan bohong padaku, Naru. Aku sudah menelpon Kiba. Katanya kau nggak kerumahnya," desak Kyuubi.

" _Kalo gitu di rumah Gaara—"_

"KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH, HUH!?" teriak Kyuubi emosi dan nyaris membanting hp Minato. "KAMU NGINEP DIMANA?!"

" _Po-pokoknya dirumah temen! Besok pagi aku pulang! Serius, aku janji! Sampai besok, Kyuu-nii! Selamat malam!"_

 _Tutt..._ telepon dimatikan.

"BOCAAHHH!" teriak Kyuubi mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-chan. Aku yakin Naru nggak bohong. Mungkin Naru pikir, kalau menyebutkan nama temannya, sama saja akan membunuh temannya sendiri," Itachi mengelus punggung Kyuubi menenangkan. "Naru-chan pasti baik-baik saja."

Kyuubi hanya manyun.

"Kaasan pulang~" seru Kushina dari depan. Kushina habis pergi dari arisan. "Kyuu, di arisan, Kaasan dapet banyak _pie_ apel dan buah apel lho! Manis-manis!"

"Mauu~~!" Kyuubi langsung berlari menghampiri Kushina, membantu membawakan oleh-oleh dari arisan. Lupa sudah tentang Naruto. Kasihan.

.

 **Keesokan paginya...**

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan ini, Na-ru-to-cha-n?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto tajam dengan senyum mengerikan.

Naruto susah payah menelan ludah. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Kyuubi. Itachi berdengus geli. Kushina dan Minato minum teh dengan hikmad.

"KENAPA KAU PULANG DENGAN SI PANTAT AYAM!? DAN KENAPA SI PANTAT AYAM MENGGENDONGMU GAYA _BRIDAL STYLE!?_ JUGA KENAPA BANYAK _HICKEY_ DI LEHERMU—[Kyuubi melepas paksa baju Naruto]—DI SELURUH BADANMU!?" teriak Kyuubi histeris.

Jadi begini, Minggu pagi, Naruto diantar Sasuke ke rumah dengan mobil. Sialnya, Kyuubi sudah menunggu Naruto di depan pagar rumah. Kyuubi pun menyeret keduanya ke dalam rumah. Lalu menyuruh mereka berdua duduk bersimpuh dengan lutut. Dan introgasi dimulai...

"Eh yah...," Naruto melirik Sasuke dendam.

"Hei, Pantat Ayam. Sepertinya kau memiliki pengaruh buruk pada Naru-chan ya? Apa kau pernah di tikam dengan bambu runcing," Kyuubi menatap sadis Sasuke.

"Ck. Baiklah. Aku mengakuinya. Aku dan Dobe kemarin jadian," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Temee!" Naruto ingin mencakar Sasuke. Meski Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke memang bertanggung jawab, tapi Kyuubi pasti akan menggorengnya nanti!

"Jadian? Ooh... oke. Aku mengerti. Kau memperkosa Naruto—PALAMU! AYAM MESUM SIALAN! NARUTO UDAH NGGAK PERAWAN!? ASTAGA, UMURNYA BARU 15 TAHUN! KAASAN, TOUSAN! AYO PENGGAL ANAK AYAM INII!" jerit Kyuubi histeris.

Itachi agak merinding mendengar kata 'penggal', tapi dia pikir Kyuubi hanya bercanda. "Ahahaha, mana mungkin kan ya, Kushina-san, Minato-sa—"

Aura dingin keluar dari pasangan Namikaze ini. Itachi bergeridik ngeri. Rasanya mirip ketika Fugaku dan Mikoto marah, persis.

 **"Lakukan saja, Kyuu-chan. Apapun itu, Kaasan setuju. Ya kan, Minato Honey?"** Kushina tersenyum mengerikan.

 **"Iya dong. Tousan rekomendasiin, potong-potong tuh orang, jadiin sate, bakar, terus kasihin ke anjing deh~"** sahut Minato juga tersenyum mengerikan.

 _Astaga..._ , Itachi menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa kalau Naruto adalah matahari di keluarga ini. Sekali Naruto tergores, Kyuubi pasti akan panik setengah mati. Kushina dan Minato juga pasti akan panik tapi tidak setengah mati. Setiap kekhawatiran dan omelan Kushina dan Minato selalu Kyuubi yang melaksanakan. Kalau Naruto terluka, Kyuubi yang merawatnya, Kushina dan Minato hanya bantu doa.

"Aku tahu aku memang kurang ajar," kata Sasuke bangkit. Lalu menghampiri Kushina dan Minato. Kemudian Sasuke membungkuk 90 derajat. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Namikaze Naruto sejak lama. Aku akan menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawaku. Biarkan aku menikahi Naruto!"

Kushina dan Minato terdiam. Agak terkejut dengan lamaran Sasuke yang dadakan ini. Itachi juga terkejut, tapi dia tersenyum. Sementara Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Eh tunggu, apa!?" Naruto terbelalak. "Aku menolak, Sasuke-san! Aku bahkan belum SMA!"

"Jadilah milikku atau kau tidak akan lulus, Namikaze Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Astaga, baru kali ini Naruto melihat senyuman setulus itu dari Sasuke.

"Bah, ancaman macam apa itu!" seru Kyuubi tidak senang. "Kaasan, Tousan, jangan sampai kena tipu daya si Pantat Ayam!"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau berani membuat putra kami terluka, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk-" Kushina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Selanjutnya, Kushina memeluk Sasuke seperti saat Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar Kyuubi.

"Jaga Naruto selamanya, Sasuke-kun," bisik Kushina memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Kushina kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Nah, kalian semua pasti lapar. Aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kalian~" Kushina memakai celemeknya lalu berjalan ke dapur dengan riang.

Kyuubi berdecih sebal. "Jangan harap kau bisa meluluhkanku untuk mendapatkan Naruto, Pantat Ayam," desis Kyuubi. Kemudian Kyuubi duduk disebelah Itachi dan menyalakan televisi.

"Aku nggak akan memaksamu, Rubah," sahut Sasuke santai. Kemudian diliriknya Naruto yang masih melongo atas lamaran dadakan Sasuke. "Oi, Dobe!"

"Huh?!" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar.

"Akan kupastikan kau lulus," kata Sasuke nyengir.

Naruto mendelik. "Memang seharusnya kau menepati janjimu!" dengus Naruto. Kemudian dia berdiri—tapi jatuh lagi karena pantatnya masih sakit. Akhirnya Sasuke membantu Naruto jalan ke kamarnya yang diikuti Kyuubi mengusir Sasuke dari kamar suci adiknya.

"Haa... anakku jadi uke semua ya? Mungkin aku kalah pamor dari Fugaku," gumam Minato sambil membaca koran.

 **END dengan tidak elite.**

.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA APAAN NIH!?

SETELAH BEBERAPA TAHUN NGGAK MUNCUL DI FANFICTION, MUNCUL-MUNCUL BAWA FIC DENGAN RATED M. Btw, maaf ya kalau scene lemonnya kurang memuaskan. Author masih newbie kalau nulis begituan. Tapi lumayan kan ya? #ngarep

Tapi yah, serius yang di warning. "Kisah yang pernah Author dengar" dan itu real, readers! Bedanya kalo versi Author, endingnya happy ending. Kalau kisah nyatanya... sad ending.

Jadi tuh, ada anak kelas 3 SMP yang udah UN. Dia cewek cantik. Terus kepala sekolahnya nyuruh dia dateng ke kantornya. Disana, kepala sekolahnya bilang, "Kamu kayaknya nggak lulus deh" seperti yang Sasuke bilang.

Si cewek kaget. Dia nangis. Terus kepala sekolahnya bilang lagi, "Kamu pengen lulus?"

Karena dibilang nggak lulus, si cewek ngiyain kan? Siapa sih yang nggak pengen lulus?

Terus, kepala sekolahnya bilang, "Kalau begitu, kamu harus bugil di depan saya." Akhirnya diikutin tuh perintah si kepala sekolah brengsek itu. Terus sama kepala sekolahnya di foto cewek itu pas lagi telanjang.

Besoknya, si cewek disuruh ke rumah kepala sekolah. Kalo nggak dateng, foto si cewek pas telanjang bakal disebar. Si cewek akhirnya nurut. Pas di rumah kepala sekolah, si cewek pun di perkosa.

Kasihan kan? Setelah mendengar kisah itu, Authot mendapat ilham untuk membuat versi SasuNaru-nya dan di tambah dengan bumbu-bumbu humor yang garing. Mumpung si kepala sekolah brengsek, Sasuke juga brengsek. Jadi sama-samalah #plak (Reader: sama apanya Thor?)

Yah pokoknya, gitulah. Makasih ya, udah mau baca. Fav dan follow disarankan, apalagi review. Maafkan daku yang nggak professional ini.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Setelah 'bergulat' dari siang sampai malam, kedua lelaki ini tertidur karena kecapekan. Apalagi Naruto, ia sudah dibuat muncrat entah berapa kali. Tentu saja badannya lemas, pantatnya juga sakit. _Sasuke-san setega itu kah? Ini 'kan pengalaman pertamaku...,_ kata Naruto sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

Jam delapan lewat sedikit. Naruto terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke tidur memeluk Naruto dari belakang, mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Sudah malam ya...," gumam Naruto melirik keluar jendela. "Ah ya, aku belum bilang pada Kyuu-nii..."

Naruto duduk. Pantatnya nyut-nyutan. Kemudian dia menyapu seisi ruangan, mencari celananya yang dibuang Sasuke saat nge- _sex_. Tapi percuma, ruangan ini gelap karena lampunya belum dinyalakan. Naruto pun berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi. Sasuke ikut terbangun saat Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Nyari celana," jawab Naruto singkat. "Teme, nyalain lampunya dong! Nggak kelihatan nih!"

Sasuke pun menyalakan lampu. Keduanya mendadak silau sesaat karena sebelumnya sudah terbiasa gelap. Sasuke kemudian menutup jendela, angin malam 'kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Naruto yang sudah menemukan celananya kemudian merogoh kantung celananya. "Kemana hp-ku?" gumam Naruto.

"Oh ya, Dobe. Kau nginep aja dulu disini," ucap Sasuke dari dapur.

Naruto mendelik. "Apa maksudmu!?"

"Badanmu masih banyak _kissmark-_ ku," jawab Sasuke diam-diam bangga.

"Sial," gumam Naruto. Memang sih, kalau ia pulang, Kyuubi akan menanyakan mengapa banyak _hickey_ di badannya. "Ini salahmu, Teme!"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke ringan.

"Ck," Naruto akhirnya menemukan hpnya. Dilihatnya banyak _miscall,_ SMS, e-mail, _mail-voice_ , dan lainnya dari Kyuubi, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Kiba dan Gaara.

 **76 miscall, 4 mail-voice 129 messenge - Kyuubi-nii**

 **2 miscall, 3 messenge - Tousan**

 **3 miscall - Rumah**

 **1 miscall - Kaasan**

 **1 miscall - Itachi-nii**

 **1 miscall - Inuzuka 'Puppy' Kiba**

 **4 miscall, 2 messenge - Sabaku Gaara**

 **23 e-mail from namikazekyuubi**

 _Astaga..._ , gumam Naruto _sweatdrop_. Buru-buru Naruto menelpon Minato. Kalau ia menelpon Kyuubi, bisa diomeli ujungnya.

Sasuke datang dengan dua mug baru. Sasuke kemudian memberikannya satu pada Naruto yang sedang menelpon Minato. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda terimakasih, lalu minum cokelat hangat, isi mug itu.

"Buh, pasti besok aku akan kena omel. Kau juga harus siap-siap, Teme!" gerutu Naruto setelah menelpon Minato.

"Yeah, aku akan bertanggung jawab, Dobe. Aku 'kan mencintaimu," sahut Sasuke menggombal agak OOC.

 _BLUSH_... Wajah Naruto berubah merah. Sasuke tertawa kecil, dia kemudian mencium puncak kepala Naruto dengan sayang. "Kita sekarang pacaran ya?"

Naruto menunduk malu. "P-pokoknya kau harus tanggungjawab!"

Sasuke terkehkeh. "Aku kan sudah bilang, Naru-Dobe~"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Naruto balik. Keduanya saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka mencium satu sama lain.

 **OMAKE - END**

* * *

Akhir kata...

 **Thanks dan review pliz?**


End file.
